All Kinds Of Crazy
by Lila Blue394
Summary: They're new and didn't have much, when a school was there to accept them. Giving them more than they could have ever hoped for.
1. Prologue: Beginning Of Something

_Yeah i know i should be doing my other stories, but...i couldnt help it. this is my first X-men and Supernatural crossover so bare with me folks...tell me what you think!_

* * *

><p><em>New Beginnings/_

* * *

><p>She was known as a FireStarter, but that wasn't exactly an accurate description. She could create fireballs, wave a streak of fire in the air like a ribbon and she could control it. Fire listened to her, it did what she said. And sometimes it would whisper to her, telling her that only it loved her, that only the all consuming flames could understand her. She didn't listen to that, no when she had been a child she had felt understanding. Mom and dad knew what she was and didn't care, they loved her anyway. But that was before, before the shot that killed her empath of a father, and deteriorated her normal mother.<p>

Now with her new name, she refused to use her old one; she walked into the school for freaks like her. Shouldering her military issue duffel, she looked at the kids around her. Some where happy, clean, looked like they came from good homes. Others, like herself looked bedraggled, like they needed a good shower and clean clothes. Runaways, she declared, runaways with no home, no place to lay down their heads and feel safe. Like her. She didn't know where to go, whom to talk to. This place was as foreign to her as her home had become, but she felt safe something she hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

><p>"A class four?" The red headed woman asks, incredulity lacing her tone. Xavier nodded his fingers pressed to his temples. He had known the first time he had met this mysterious girl, Logan having found her on a street corner huddled around a barrel of fire for warmth. She knew of her abilities, knew how strong she was, but even she couldn't have guessed she was a class four. "Yes Jean, believe it or not she is a class four." It explained how much she could do with fire; even Pyro couldn't do so much. "Could you bring the young woman here Jean, she is lost and confused."<p>

"So much like all the other runaways." Jean murmured, her words mirroring his thoughts. He hoped their young FireStarter would find a sense of peace here, he knows her back-story. Even though some of it was a bit hard to believe, a hunter her father had hunted dark beings. All the while, he was an empath; Xavier could only imagine what seeing that darkness had been like for him.

* * *

><p>"Fire doesn't hate," a boy about her age states, his blond-red hair is shinning in the muted sunlight. She has a feeling he could understand her. Was he like her? Did he control fire as well? "It consumes everything, therefore, there is nothing to hate." yeah she was going to like it here. She contemplated going over there and talking to him, but to be brutally honest she stunk. A skunk smelled better than she did at the moment, she turned to leave, walk away from the very interesting conversation when she bumped into a woman with flame red hair.<p>

"You must be," the woman starts, but she cuts her off before she can say the name that she left behind. "Please, call me FireStarter." She says politely, can't have these people thinking she was rude. Momma would be mad, and Logan would call her out. She liked Logan; she couldn't have the one man who didn't look at her like she was some sort of freak mad at her. "It's okay FireStarter, I wont use that name unless you give me leave." she heaved a sigh of relief, but she cast the red head a curious glance. It was as if the woman had read her mind. The way she said, "that name" made her wonder just what the woman knew.

"Come with me, my name is Jean by the way, someone wants to see you." Fire-Starter wished she could shower and change first, but what other choice did she have? She wanted these people, no scratch that she needed these people to like her. Without them, she had nowhere to go, no one to care for her. And while she had done perfectly well on her own, she was tired of always watching her back. It would be nice if for a change someone else could do it. "What are you?" she finds herself asking. Jean the red head laughs a light sound that made FireStarter smile. "Psychic," Jean says with a shrug, "I'm also a teek." Ahh telekinesis, well that's pretty cool. Tame compared with what she could do, buts she had a feeling there was more to this pretty red head.

"Professor Charles Xavier." Jean said, smiling at the bald man in a wheelchair. FireStarter recognized him immediately, he was the man who had come with Logan the second time. It was because of him and Logan that she had been convinced to come here. "Hello FireStarter." he intoned, his smile nice and inviting. For a moment she had been terrified, terrified that he would use her old name. (Only Logan knew that name, but that was because she knew his.) That all her well-kept dirty little secrets would be spilled, but if they were Psychic then chances are they already knew.

Did they know that in a fit of rage her mother had thrown her out, called her -well more like screamed- that she was a freak? A monster that her father had hunted? Yeah it was pretty likely they already knew that. Instead of making her feel more like an outcast, strangely it had the opposite effect. They knew and didn't care, for the first time in a very long time she felt like she was home.

After her conversation with Professor X (as she had dubbed him), she walked to the communal showers. Not exactly ideal, but better than she had had for the last three years. Her duffel lay nestled on her bed, in her new room and she held her new clothes in her hands. Her old ones had to be burned, such a pity. Sighing she walked into the showers, ready to wash the grime of the streets off her. Living on the streets had been hard, but after the first year, she had learned the places to ignore, who to stick with and who to run away from. There was a surprising amount of people to run away from. She had a few jobs here and there, but because of her age, there wasn't many. Who wants to hire a fifteen-year-old runaway?

Brushing the hair out of her eyes, she looked in the mirror. Surprised to see that her hazel eyes were, well still hers. Fire calls to her, says her name -the one she wont use- it makes her wary afraid that one day, one day she'll become bad. That she will be everything her mother called her and more. "What's gotcha so worried?" a deep rumbling voice asked her as soon as she exited the bathroom. She knew that voice. "Logan!" She screeched happily, as she threw herself at him. There was something about the big burly man who could shoot claws out of his hands that she loved. "Brat." he murmured under his breath, there was no heat and he had called her that several times. And as always, when he said it there was so much warmth in those brown depths, which was hidden by the usual sneer.

His smile was rusty like he never smiled, like he didn't know how. It upset her that he was like that he should smile more. Pulling away, she gripped his forearm with her hand, willing good thoughts into him. Her father had been an Empath and she had always wished that, she had that instead of what she was gifted with. He frowned at her as if he could tell what she was doing, but soon shrugged it off. Like she said there was no way she could be an Empath, she just learned the power of positive thoughts. "Come on," he says now, wrapping a big meaty arm around her shoulders, "Dinner time." her stomach gave a rumble as if on cue. Making him laugh, she liked the way he laughed.

* * *

><p>Kitty Pryde could walk through walls, drop through floors and let things pass through her as if she were nothing. According to her new roommate, she was also cool. Now Kitty was pretty damn sure that she had never been called cool, other things, nasty things yes, but never cool. She liked it. "What can you do?" she finds herself asking. Kitty frowned when the girl (FireStarter) waved her hand and a ball of fire was born, well Pyro can do that. However, she lit up when FireStarter waved her hand in the air producing her name in fire. And she called her cool. "Wow, man that's just, well." The comment landed flat, what more could she say.<p>

Now Kitty has seen many things, she was being trained as an X-man, but she was sure that FireStarter could do more than she was leading on. Call it intuition; call it whatever you like Kitty just knew there was more to FireStarter than she was letting on. "How long?" she asked waving her hand at the flame as it died out. For most people it started in puberty, no one really knows why just that it does. "When I was a toddler, my momma caught the stove on fire…and I just told it to stop." Kitty was floored, now Pyro couldn't do that either. "Really, you talk to fire…and it listens?" FireStarter just nodded, a small serene smile flitting across her face.

Kitty smiled back even though the other girl couldn't see it, she should really introduce her to Pyro. She had a feeling that those two could understand each other. Pyro said the only thing that really got him, that understood him was fire. With a name like FireStarter, kitty was pretty sure that she felt the same way. It was scary thought really, but in her book, more people needed to understand Pyro. Maybe then, he wouldn't be such a dick, mindset on what she had to do Kitty felt a little better. She settled in on her bed, ready to get to know the new girl.

* * *

><p>Ryder was a loner; there was no other way to put it. He didn't want to be this way, really he didn't. Nevertheless, with a brother who was struggling to understand, and a father who couldn't no matter how hard he tried. Ryder had no choice. Therefore, he ran away from his father and brother one night, and hit the streets. Collage was out of the question, he couldn't be around all those people. The slightest touch set him off, made him edgy. It could have something to do with the fact that every time he touched someone, he saw his or her whole life history. From the time, they entered the world, until they died. He could even read their thoughts, but only when he touched someone.<p>

On the street, he met another like him, well not so much like him, but for the fact that she could do things. She was fast and could sense a mutant and their power level up to five miles away. She told him she was a class three he didn't want to ask. Silly really why wouldn't he want to know what class he was, with great power, comes great responsibility. He had read that somewhere or maybe his big brother told him. He doesn't know anymore, all he does know is that he is a class four and a runaway.

The runner gave him a pair of gloves (he doesn't want to know, just how she got them) and he never looked back. He learned to stay away from certain buildings and people. He learned the people thing a little too late one night, but thanks to dads training and a certain man who could shoot claws out of his hands. He managed to escape. It was thanks to that man that he stood here out in front of a school for kids like him. He thought he was a bit too old to be here, he was seventeen after all, but it beat living on the streets. Pulling the strap of his military issue duffel over his shoulder, he eyed the kids walking into the school.

Somewhere clean, others looked like him. Hair long, shaggy even, dirty ripped clothes. He tended to shy away from the clean cut kids; surely, they couldn't understand what he was going through. Surely, they didn't have what he had or the equivalent. He would be wrong of course, one shouldn't judge a book by its cover, one may never know what lay beneath if they did. Huffing in a lung full of air, he pushed himself forward, no day like to day he always says. Standing in the large foyer, he looked around, feeling a mite lost. What was he doing here? That Logan guy just had to be wrong, how these people, who looked so normal, could help him.

Sighing he was two seconds away from leaving, put this school behind him when a guy with sunglasses on walked up to him. "Ryder?" He asks his tone cool and calculated. Ryder nodded; it was all he could do. Who wore sunglasses inside, must be light sensitive he decided. "My name is Scott, but most people call me Cyclops." Ryder took the hand that stretched out towards him, for once wishing he didn't have his gloves on. "Professor Xavier asked to meet you. It's a rare opportunity when Logan finds not one but two class fours." two class fours? Holy crap! He's only met one other class four and he didn't particularly like that dude. To much metal on the brain, and mutant control.

He'd like to stay away from that thank you very much. "Why do you wear those inside?" the question popped out of his mouth, before his brain had a chance to catch up. "Sorry, sorry. Never mind forget that I said that." He mutters feeling foolish; his big brother would kick his ass if he knew he was being so rude. However, Scott didn't seem to mind, he actually laughed, a real laugh. Ryder hadn't heard anyone laugh in a long time. "Its okay Ryder," Scott says now, "I have to wear them, or lasers would continually shoot out of my eyes." And he thought he had it bad, no this dude had it worse. Suddenly irrational fear shot through him, Logan had said this Professor guy was the head of the school. And yet he wanted to meet Ryder, he stunk his clothes where full of holes. And he's not sure, but he thinks he might have lice. Just speaking of the little monsters made his head itch, could he scratch without being notice? Nah, probably not.

"Its okay Ryder, the Professor couldn't care less what you look like. Believe it or not we've had worse." Ryder nodded and followed Scott, he didn't know what he would find when he met this Professor, but he hoped the man liked him. He had everything riding on this, if the Professor didn't like him there was a chance he would send Ryder away. And he couldn't afford that, living on the streets has left him weary. He just wanted a place he could lay his head down, a place where he could feel safe. For whatever reason Ryder felt like he could have that here.


	2. Two Years Have Gone

_Okay so I have jump started a few years, Ryder (Sam) & FireStarter (Jo) are twenty twenty-one. if its confusing in anyway let me know and I'll reconfigure it. there is some action in here, a bit more of an explanation on just how their powers work. Hope you all like this! ~LB~_

/_Two Years Have Gone/_

FireStarter strode down the lighted hallway; all the students were in bed by now. Yet she still had so much to do. Two years had gone by since she had last saw Logan, and so much had changed. She was now a teacher's aid, helping all the teachers with their case loads. She helped the new students get assimilated, made sure they had everything they would need for their new life. Professor X was always giving her more jobs, but she just figured he wanted to see if she could handle it all. There was that and she was well on her way to becoming a member of the X-Men. Her life had never been so full, and for one she was glad. Living on the streets had left her with an empty feeling, one the school alone was unable to fill. Her friend Ryder felt the same way, there had just been something missing from their lives. Being part of the X-Men filled that hole.

Stopping short she peeked around the corner; something had been bugging her for the last few weeks. Now what that something was, happened to be eluding her at the moment. Ready to move on she continued walking; she had to meet up with Storm. Storm was getting a new student in the next few days; FireStarter herself would be on the recovery team. Poor child had the ability to project your worst fears, making the person feel like they were living it. Now FireStarter was a little worried about this ability, true the child only did it when she was truly afraid. A defense mechanism Professor X had called it, call it whatever you like FireStarter was still worried. What if the girl became frightened and gave someone a heart attack?

Sighing when she saw Ryder practically running towards her, she put all thoughts of the girl out of her mind. Was it her or did Ryder look terrified? "Jo!" He snapped out of breath. Yeah okay, now she knew he was freaked, he never used her real name unless he was freaking out. "Watch it Sam!" She snapped back, she hated when people used her real name. After two years, she had finally felt comfortable enough to tell people, but Ryder was the first to find out, thanks to his gift. He threw his hands up in surrender, "Sorry," he muttered still sounding breathless like he had run all the way. From where was the question? "Walk with me." She snapped at him, still miffed at the usage of her old name. "Look I need your help." He says after a quiet moment. It was unlike Ryder to ask for help, so she knew it had to be big.

"What's up?" Popping her head into Storm's classroom, she saw that the woman was nowhere to be found. Not unusual, she was probably training or something. "It's my family." He stated dully. She knew bits and pieces of Ryder's past, not much he was good at keeping things hidden. What she did know was that for whatever reason, Ryder had runaway from the only family he had left. "What about them?" she asks. Dropping the papers down on Storms desk, she turns to look at her friend. The normally happy man now looked around him, as if he was afraid that someone would jump out at him. "I think they found me."

* * *

><p>Dean slammed his hand down on the table, making it wobble. To say that he was agitated was like saying the sun was a big ball of fire. It was an understatement. Why had Sam runaway to this school? If he had wanted to go to school, surely he could have figured something out. He had long ago learned the art of sweet talking dad into letting Sam get away with murder.<p>

Not literally, Sam couldn't kill a fly, but Sam had wanted things out of life that Dean and dad just didn't. So of course, big brother had set about trying to find ways of keeping Sam happy, but then something happened. He hadn't noticed it at first it had been slow going, but he did see the gloves that Sam always wore. He just assumed Sam was going through one of those weird freaky stages, the kind all teens go through. He himself had gone through that stage, but of course, Dean would be wrong. Seemed to be a recurring theme.

He had caught Sam putting his hands on dad's arms one night, while the old man slept. It didn't look odd except for the strained look on his baby brother's face. He confronted Sam right after, said, "I saw what you were doing. What's up with that?" poor Sam had no escape. He spilled the beans, told him he can see a whole life story with just one touch, could even read a persons thoughts through touch. Natural reaction? Well it was to freak out. Admittedly, it had been a bad idea, but with so much talk about the mutant threat. Well all Dean could think of what was going to happen to his baby brother. Dad had found out a few weeks later, the man was scary good at finding things out. Especially when you want to keep them hidden. No matter how hard they all tried, they couldn't understand what Sam was going through.

How could they, neither him nor dad have any powers, just poor lost and confused Sammy? "Find anything?" Dad asked as he walked into the motel room. He was carrying tray of coffee and a bag full of food. He didn't say anything as he took the proffered cup of coffee; he didn't say anything until after he had guzzled down half the cup. Not even feeling the burning on his tongue; tell the truth he couldn't feel much. "He's at some school for gifted children." he hadn't been able to find anything on the schools website. Just the normal run of the mill things, like classes the school offered. That was it nothing more than that; he was about to start calling the local PD, but that was just him going into bulldog mode. Dad and Sam had likened him to bulldog when it came to protecting his family, he would do anything for those he cared about.

Dad took the computer away, not saying anything as he typed in a new search. Leaning over he saw that dad was searching threw some of the local papers; some weird shit had been reported about that school. Nothing substantial, but the locals were pissed that the police wouldn't do anything. "Call the local newspaper, I'll call the police. Let's see if we can find anything out." This was code for, "if we don't find anything, then we'll head to that school." Dean liked that plan; he would storm the school grounds if he had to.

* * *

><p>"Unfortunately Ryder, the problematic situation, concerning your family will have to wait." Professor Xavier head of the school for gifted youngsters said, as his wheelchair moved towards them. For her part, FireStarter was a little taken back, even after two years she had a hard time getting used to this enigmatic man. As far as she knew he didn't go about reading peoples thoughts, but he did have a disconcerting way about him. "What's up Professor?" Ryder asked, his gloved hands resting on his narrow waist. "I have received a distress call from an island." Now he could mean he went looking for more mutants with Cerebro and had found something, or he had actually received a distress call. Both of which were highly possible scenarios.<p>

"Come with me would you." His cultivated tone was soft, but it held some power. Both she and Ryder wouldn't ignore that tone, it meant that it was time to go on a mission. Something she was gleefully looking forward to. Ryder walked on one side she on the other with the Professor in the middle, walking over to the elevator that would take them down to the lower levels, all were silent. It is how it always is before a mission, both her and Ryder let the instincts of a past life wash over them. It served them well then and it serves them well now. "There is an island, I sent Logan there, knowing it may hold some key to his past." Poor Logan and his Swiss cheese memory.

"Is that where the distress call came from?" Ryder asks as the elevator door slid open, revealing the blue tinted underground tunnels. One way led to the laboratories, the other to the danger room. There were other ways to move about the underground sections, but she didn't care for those much. They took the route that would take them to the ready room. The three of them moving silently as they walked, when they walked into the ready room she noticed Storm was already suited up. As was Cyclops and Jean, even Rogue was there. Her read hair with the shock of white, she was still dealing from the incident with Magneto. It had changed her, Ryder had told her. Made her more cautious, a bit more fearful. And who could blame her? "To answer your question Ryder, yes that is where the distress call came from."

Was it Logan? Was he all right or hurt? A million possibilities raced through her mind, none of them good. She knows he is practically indestructible, but that didn't mean he couldn't be killed. Just meant whoever was hurting him would have a hard time, doing it. "I also saw an anomaly, Cerebro showed a glitch. And since it is highly improbable that there actually is a glitch…" He trailed off. The normally vocal Professor at a loss of words. "What's the anomaly?" she asks, sliding the case that held her suite open. She took her suite down; she could be ready to go in an instant. "I don't know, to be honest, it could be a number of things. I have never seen anything like it before." She looked at Ryder saw the plan formulating in his mind, she knew him well enough by now to know what he was going to do before he even opened his mouth.

"Professor," he says slowly. They both know that most people are a little wary about his touch, not the team members they have learned to get used to it. That and Ryder never used his powers without the permission of the person first. "Do you mind if I see?" Ryder couldn't pick and choose what he saw; unfortunately, he saw everything, even if the person had let him do this before. However, he had learned the ability to ignore certain things he saw, and if the other person was a powerful telepath. Let's say as powerful as Professor X, then that person wouldn't let him hear their thoughts. Ryder rarely got a reprieve, when he was forced to use his gift. Professor X nodded giving Ryder permission to do what he will; Ryder slipped off his gloves and touched his fingers to the Professor's hands.

A look of concentration crossed his features, another moment and she knew he would be blindsided by pain. It was something none of them have ever been able to figure out, why this gift was accompanied by pain. Rogue said it was a double edge sword thing; her power left her unable to touch. She would forever go without feeling the touch of anyone on her own skin. No one really knows why it just seems to happen that way. "No way!" Ryder gasped his hands falling away from the Professor.

"It can't…its impossible." he sounded shaken to his core, what ever he had seen had scared him shitless. "Ryder! Ryder what did you see?" She asks rushing over to him, she drops to her knees and wraps an arm around his shoulders. "…It's…a _demon_." The last word came out as a hiss. She is unsure if anyone in the room knew about demons it never came up in conversation, but Ryder knew. They had both come from the same background. Both knew what crept in the dark, waiting for the opportunity to rip you apart. "Are you sure?" she asked, Ryder just shook his head. His eyes wide in shock.

* * *

><p>Ryder couldn't shake what he was feeling; when he had touched the Professor's hands, he had seen something. It eluded him at first, hiding in the recesses of the Professors mind. Thankfully, all had been quiet in there; the Professor was good at keeping his thoughts hidden. Therefore, he dug deep, sliding past what he already knew, searching for what was missing. When he finally found it he couldn't believe it, it simply couldn't be true so he dug a little deeper. A pair of yellow eyes flashed before him, for a moment he thought it was Mystique. What else had yellow eyes like that, but even in here inside the Professor's mind, he could smell the sulfur. The nasty taste of brimstone and evil rolling around on his tongue. That's when he had suddenly let go and had fallen to the floor.<p>

Now he sat in his seat, trying to ignore the worried looks FireStarter kept sending his way. They had become friends over the last two years their shared circumstances bonded them. The past neither of them wanted to discuss, the one their families led gave them something in common. A friendship had formed, now she watched his back while he watched hers. Suddenly he remembers the time when it had been just them, the others off fighting. He had his gun raised shooting anything that came at them, while she used her firepower. When he had run out of bullets, she raised a wall of fire around them, the fire wasn't hot, and at least to him it wasn't, while others ran away from the flames they moved with it.

He looked up sharply at her; she didn't believe that she had any other powers but the fire one. He was of the school of thought that she had more; Professor Xavier said that a class four could vary. They may never have anything more than what they were gifted with, but more research was being done daily. And the more research that was done the more that it proved that just because you started out as something, doesn't mean you won't evolve into something else. She gave him a little wave, just a "hey just want to let you know I got your back" she was always doing something like that. Smiling at her to let her know he was okay, he settled down in his seat. It wouldn't take them long to get where they were going, Cyclops would get them there in one piece. It was the landing he needed to prepare for. Laser eyes couldn't land worth shit.

* * *

><p>Dean eyed the school looming before him; dad was off talking to the locals, while he staked out the school. It didn't seem out of the ordinary, just a bunch of kids roaming around the campus. What was this school about? It couldn't be some military training compound, and he didn't really think it was some cult. The locals thought so, but people were always quick to judge what they couldn't understand. Deciding to get proactive, he slipped his phone out of pocket and dialed the number to the school.<p>

A cool collected voice answered, he just assumed it a secretary or something. What was that rule of thumb? Oh never assume or you will make an ass out of you and me. Yeah well he was well on his way to being an ass. "Hello," He says, his eyes darting about. "Can you tell me if you have a student by the name of Sam Winchester?" the guy gave him some crap about not giving away faculty information. This means that Sam wasn't a student, but a faculty member. What had his brother been up to? He told the man with the classy voice that he was family that he needed to know where his brother was. But the man just sighed and said Sam was busy at the moment. _So much for that idea_, he thought as the man hung up on him.

* * *

><p>FireStarter picked up the child with the red hair and tossed her up on her hip, turning quickly she shot a fireball at one of the guards chasing them. Taking off at a run, she felt her hair falling from the bun on the back of her head. None them knew what they would find when they landed, but it sure wasn't this. Some research place, where they experimented on kids. Why would someone do this? It was so wrong and it disgusted her. Taking a quick look behind her, she saw a guard fall from a wound in his shoulder.<p>

Ryder always aimed there, he never wanted to kill just make sure they couldn't follow, but there were too many. Everyone was doing their part, Cyclops taking out guards with his lasers, Storm using fog to try to cover their tracks. Rogue was taking care of the children, one on her hip while she held another's hand. Even Logan was in the fray, but it wasn't enough. The guards had bullets and at any moment they could shoot and kill any one of them. The little girl in her arms pulled insistently at her sleeve. "Let me down." She said, her little girl voice strong. FireStarter shook her head; she couldn't put her down they had to keep moving. However, the little girl would not be swayed; going limp FireStarter had no choice, but to let her go.

The girl tossed her arms down at her sides, opening her mouth she let a scream that shook the walls and sent the guards flying. "Nice set of lungs, kid." FireStarter murmured with delight, the little girl beamed up at her. "Let's go!" Ryder shouted as he passed her, he grabbed her hand and they took off. Looking back, she saw that guards surrounded Logan, he was doing his best, but he was out numbered. Pulling her hand away as they reached the jet she turn towards the tunnel and Logan. A million thoughts running through her head, she had to help him somehow. She couldn't let him fall when there was a chance she could save him, but Ryder kept her from going back. "No Jo!" He barked tossing an arm around her waist effectively pinning her to the spot.

"I have to help him!" She shouted back, fear and anger swirling around in her gut. "Put up a wall! We have to protect the kids and the team!" He shouted back. He was right of course; the kids were their top priority. So pushing the girl towards Ryder, she threw up her hands, creating a wall of fire. Telling the fire to _burn here, not there _it gave the wall of fire the look of an illusion. So much that one of the guards attempted to walk through it, the only thing he managed to do was set his uniform on fire. _Higher, go higher _she told the flames, when she noticed the guards readying to aim higher over her wall. With a burst, the flames reached newer levels. _Whoa, that's new_. "Logan run!" She shouted looking over her shoulder; she saw Ryder and Storm loading the last of the children onto the jet.

When Logan ran towards the flames she told it _don't hurt him, let him pass_ she put so much thought into it. She didn't even notice that she had begun to shiver. When Logan was safely through the wall not even a hair singed, he tossed an arm around her waist and tossed her over his shoulder. She was vaguely aware of the edges of her world going dim and fuzzy. She was so cold, why was she so cold? Logan dropped her to her feet and she swayed a little, noticing the worried looks coming from her team members. She quickly set about trying to reassure them, "I'm fine," she mumbled, but even she could tell she was lying. As she plopped down in her seat her vision failed her, the last thing she remembers is Logan and Ryder shouting her name. "_Jo_!"


	3. Meeting of Minds

_/Meeting of minds/_

* * *

><p>Jo was officially running late, tossing her long sleeve shirt over her head she darted out the door. Only to realize she wasn't wearing any shoes, groaning she stomped back into her room. Slamming doors and drawers along the way. She had been fully depleted after the rescue, and it left her moody. Jean told her she had to wear long sleeves and jackets, never mind that it was almost summer and the heat index reached almost ninety. No of course none of that mattered; she had to keep her body heat regulated. And if that wasn't bad enough she had Ryder and Logan playing mother hen. Her boots on and laced up she walked out of her room, slamming the door behind her.<p>

Several students darted out of her way as she walked past them; they probably thought she was insane. It didn't help that she was muttering angrily. Sue her she can't help it, this whole bloody mess had her kinda pissy. She had to pick up that kid, make sure all the teachers had the new class assignments. She had to help Ryder keep Logan from loosing his cool. As if she didn't have enough to do. "Jo!" Groaning when she heard the voice of mother hen number one, she stopped walking. Turning to glare at Ryder she snapped, "What?" he tossed his hands up in the air, light glinting off the silver and black thermos. "Sorry," he said not looking the least bit sorry. "You forgot this." He hands her the thermos, and she wonders what is inside.

"The Doc said you needed to keep your body heat up. So she ordered you drink plenty of hot liquids." Twisting off the cap, she smelled the wonderful sweet smell of her favorite tea. "You make this?" She smiles appreciatively, the scent of orange tea reaching her nose. "Better?" he asks as she takes a healthy sip of the brew. "Much, look I'm sorry for snapping at you." she didn't mean anything by it; she had all these new rules heaped on her. Not to mention the mother hen thing to death, but that was getting old. "It's cool. Hey you mind if I come along?" shrugging she waved at him, letting him know it was fine with her.

* * *

><p>Ryder sat with her while Scott drove the bus; she sat beside him steadily sipping from the thermos. Every now and then she would make contented little noises. He has know the girl for two years now and he didn't know she preferred tea over coffee, Logan had to tell him that much. The thing is Sam wanted to rectify that, over the last few years he finds himself drawn to her. It could just be that she was his partner, there hadn't been a battle yet that they haven't been at each others side. He liked Jo, surprisingly as more than just a friend. "What's up with you and Logan?" That was a safe place to start. "Wrong place, wrong time Sam."<p>

Nodding at that, strangely he understood that. There had been a girl once upon a time; they had been a wrong place wrong time kinda thing. Sighing he looked over the seat, and out towards the road. The day was a sunny one, the air warm instead of hot. It was shaping up to be a pretty nice day. "I should tell you Sam, if you are going to ask me out." she says. Her smile full of mischief, "You might as well do it, I wont wait around forever." he smiled back at her, nothing Jo did anymore shocked him. They had gotten so close over the years it was as if she could read his mind, and he could read hers. "Wanna grab some pizza and beer later?" she looks away from him and out the bus window. He doesn't think she'll answer him she is so quiet, but then she turns away from the passing scenery. A smile dancing across her features, he liked it when she smiled. It made her hazel eyes light up. "Okay, that sounds nice." he also likes the way she blushes, he thought as twin spots of pink appear on her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Dean followed his father down the hallway; it was strange trying to sneak around knowing that any moment they could be caught. But the hallways were eerily empty; he had peeked into one if the closed rooms and saw a huge class room with a gorgeous dark skinned woman. She was talking to a bunch of kids, huh guess this is a school. Good to know. "Dad," he hissed at his fathers back, "what are we looking for here." they had come in here with no real plan in mind, just a smash and grab. Smash some faces (if need be) and grab Sammy and shag ass. It wasn't much, but it was all they had. Looking around him he made sure they weren't being followed, but that meant that he didn't see dad stop suddenly.<p>

It took some pretty quick maneuvering to not smash right into dad's back. "There really is no need to go snooping around." A very feminine voice murmured, her thick southern accent washing over him. He always did like southern girls; he looked up at the voice and saw an appealing red head, with a shock of white hair edging around her attractive face. "Oh?" he heard dad murmur. Well he knows that tone that was the 'who do you think you are' tone. "Why yes darlin', the Professor already knows you're here."

* * *

><p>"You ever get the feeling, you were being watched?" Jo asked Sam as they walked through the abandoned building. He didn't say anything just looked around the crumbling down walls and the dirty floors, littered with newspaper. Among other things he didn't not really want to think about. It may have been a while, but once you live on the streets you don't forget it. "I think," he said now, his lips pursing in thought as goose bumps raced up his arms, "we should have brought the shot gun." Problem was he was deadly serious. There was something about this place that set off some kind of warning system. Dean would have called it his spidey-senses.<p>

Jo looked at him a frown bringing down her eyebrows. "Rock salt?" she asked. He nodded, he didn't know why, but there was something about this place that screamed haunted. "I'm not leaving Layla behind." she said firmly. He would rather they come back when they some weapons, anything to help them out, but he also knew Jo. She would never willingly leave one of her runaways to something, anything. He nodded again to let her know he agreed with her, he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Layla!"

He takes the lead in situations like this, they didn't happen often, but when it did she always gave him the go ahead. He was still getting used to that one; he at all times had to take the middle. Sammy had to be protected, nothing could get at Sammy. Not with dad and Dean around, so the first time he was thrust into the lead it almost got Jo killed. He had done better since then, to say the least. He was beginning to act like dad, and that scared him a little. He was ready to cup his hands over his mouth again and yell for Layla, when Jo stopped him.

With a slim finger she pointed around a corner they had come to, if he paid attention he could hear it to. So they followed the sound until he saw a girl. She was wearing ripped and dirty clothes; her long dark hair was tangled up around her head. At least none of Magneto's crew had found her, but then again she was in a house that had a ghost. What was the lesser of two evils? "Layla," Jo called out softly, she was very good with the runaways. The Professor mostly sent out her or Storm for the job. The girl peeped out from behind her hair, her bright blue eyes bright. Extraordinarily intense. "Layla no, he's here with me." The bright eyes faded to a more normal hue, as she watched him. Judging him to see if he really was with Jo.

* * *

><p>Dean followed dad who followed the head of the school, Professor Xavier was his name. The light whirring of his wheelchair had an odd soothing effect on him. He didn't know about the rest of the school, but the Professor wasn't so bad. He had sat them down, explained what Sam has been up to since joining the school. "He was a student here, Logan our head of security found him. Now of course," The Professor paused in his little speech to waive at some of the classrooms, "he is one of our many teachers' aids; I hope in the future he will become a full time teacher. I think with his -uh- knowledge he will make a wonderful myths and legends professor." Wow his Sammy a professor! Now he could see that, the kid had always been scary smart.<p>

"So you know about Sam's past?" Dad murmured. It was formed as a question, but the hard edge to his words made the order hard to miss. "I know." The Professor said simply. No one outside of their world was supposed to know, and if you asked dad, the only ones that should know were Pastor Jim and Bobby. "It was hard to miss, considering Logan found him fighting off a demon." Dad stopped short, it too some fast moves to run into the old man. He started to get a little worried when he heard dad growl, but the Professor didn't seem to notice.

The Professor stopped in the middle of the hallway, nodding to a few passing students that eyed him and dad oddly. Probably wondering who they were and why they were here. All the students were dressed nice, jeans and tee-shirts, but they looked well taken care of. None of them were wearing tatty jeans, and a well worn leather jacket. While it didn't make him feel self-conscious it did make him feel like he was standing out. Like a sore thumb. "We have taken extra precaution because of your son. Mister Winchester Samuel has done very well for himself here." Over the years, after talking to numerous victims and not-so-victim he has learned there is always more to the story. He had that feeling now.

* * *

><p>Sam pounded on the door where Layla was, they had just managed to get her out before the ghost locked the room down. "Layla! Go to the bus, a man named Scott will be waiting for you." Jo yelled through the door. He didn't think it was such a good idea, not with the girl's ability to make people see their worst nightmare. And from Jo had already told him, Layla scared easily, but what other choice did they have? "But-but Jo…" Layla hedge, he could hear the fear lacing her words. "Its okay Layla, Scott will protect you. Me and Sam here can take care of ourselves. I just need you to tell Scott what happened." it was quiet for a long time, so long he was sure the girl wasn't going to answer, but then he hears a soft, "Okay."<p>

Turning away from the door when he heard footsteps running away from the room, he looked for a way out. No windows and the only door was barred. How in the hell were they going to get out of this mess? Before he could think anymore he heard Jo scream and watched in horror, as she was thrown across the room. Her small frame tossed through the crumbling wall. "Jo!" He yelled running towards her. She laid on her back her eyes on the ceiling; she looked like she had had the breath knocked out of her. "You okay?" He asks stepping through the hole she had made. "Ye- yeah…I'm," She broke off in a coughing fit as she tried to take in a deep breath.

"Hey it's okay," he murmured rubbing circles on her back, "glad to know your okay." She shot him a nasty glare before climbing to her feet. "Look," she mumble, pointing to a big picture window. Looks like they had their way out, walking with her his hand still on her lower back. He looked out the window, not a bad drop. They could do it without breaking anything. "You ready?" She asked him her eyes dancing; she had an odd sense of humor. Or maybe she was like Dean and appreciated a bit of danger? "As ready as I'll ever be." with a nod she wrapped her small hand around his. "One," He started to count on three they jumped through the window.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and everything was relatively peaceful, she on the other hand was feeling anything, but peaceful. Her mind was a whirl, she could have almost got them killed today, all because she couldn't leave Layla. Then again she couldn't see Sam willingly leave the girl behind either. Sighing she glared at her thermos, it held a nasty brew of ginger and cayenne pepper. All for the purpose of getting her body temp up, Rogue had tossed it her way as soon as they were back from getting Layla. And if you asked Jo she would tell you that Rogue had been a little too gleeful about it. Probably because she made it, and knew it tasted like crap.<p>

Plugging her nose she gulped down more of the God-awful creation. That done she went about her research, looking for any deaths, past or present. Something had happened in that building, otherwise there would be no ghost. Running into another dead end she tapped her fingers on the table, loosing her self in the easy rhythm. Someone kicking her door jarred her from her daydreaming. Walking over to the door she tossed it open to reveal Sam. He was holding a box of pizza in one hand, and six pack in the other. "I figured since we couldn't go out tonight, I would bring the pizza and beer to you." Smiling she let him into her room, at least she could have company tonight.

* * *

><p>Dean looked down the hallway at Sam, his brother was so close. But when the pretty blond opened the door, he knew he couldn't go see Sam tonight. Maybe never, Sam was happy here. Happier than Dean had ever seen his baby brother, he couldn't walk up and trash that now could he? "Come on dad, maybe we'll come back tomorrow." Dean looked up at his father and saw the old man had this far away look on his face. He could only wonder what his dad was thinking in that moment. "Yeah bud, maybe tomorrow."<p> 


	4. Family and Hunts

_**A/N: **__Jo finally meets Dean and John, and that something that was bothering Jo shows its self. _

_**Suggested Listening: **__I know I have not said anything for this story, normally I do, but I just have not so far. However, the theme song for this story is Wonderman by: Tinie Tempah featuring Ellie Goulding. I love the beat and for some reason I think the song just fits._

* * *

><p><em>The Hunt and a Meeting/_

* * *

><p>Sam paced back and forth in front of the Professor's desk, he was pissed and at the same time, he was scared out of his wits. His dad and brother had been here, they had been in this office. They knew he was here and they didn't even try to talk to him. What did that mean? Did that mean they didn't want to see him, did it mean they couldn't accept what he was? "Why…why did they come?" he asks terrified of the answer. The Professor smiled at him, on of the slow indulgent smiles. "To see you of course," Professor Xavier sighed and looked out his window. Sam could see the kids playing out on the lawn; they were involved in a game of baseball. Knowing those kids like he did, it was a no holds bar game. Each kid would use his or her ability to win, Scott called it training, Sam called it fun. "Ryder they are genuinely worried about you."<p>

Yeah Sam didn't thinks so, if that was the case then why didn't they come and find him? Why didn't they…how could they leave without saying goodbye? "Are you so sure they left?" of course he was sure, he was the freak son. Why would two normal people like his dad and brother want someone like him? Dad had the perfect soldier, the perfect son. He wouldn't want someone like him. "Such insecurities Ryder." The Professor murmured with a shake of his head. _Stop reading my mind!_ He snapped. "Ryder would you like me to show you what happened while they were here?" Sam knew what the professor was offering, but Sam couldn't he just couldn't. What if what he saw just proved everything he had been thinking, on the other hand it could prove the opposite. Somehow, Sam didn't think so, besides he couldn't take that chance. It would kill him to learn the truth.

* * *

><p>Jo leaned over a book; it was the fifth one she had looked at today. Rubbing her weary eyes with her fingers, she took another crack at the book in front of her. It was on all the buildings that were in the area they had found Layla, but so far, she hadn't found anything. If she couldn't find anything then that meant no body to burn, if there was no body to burn then there was no way to get rid of the ghost. Not only was that unacceptable to her, but she knew Sam wouldn't like it either. "Hey kid," Looking up when she heard the familiar grunt and nickname, she smiled at Logan. He was the only real friend she had at this place that is if you didn't count Kitty and Sam.<p>

"Hey Logan." She said waiving her hand at the chair across from her; he looked like he had something on his mind. Getting him to talk was like pulling teeth, but she knew he would eventually speak his mind. Going back to her research she found something interesting and jotted it down on the notepad, she would have to look into it later. "…So" hiding her smile she turned the page, she had learned a long time ago how to play Logan. He was a stubborn man. "Heard you and that Ryder kid had a date." Leaning back in her chair she eyed the man sitting across from her. Where was he going with this? Was he about to give her a lecture on spending time with a man, while impressionable eyes were everywhere? Nah, not Logan, so what was it then?

"Sorta," she said slowly, not sure how to proceed, "just pizza and beer in my room, we spent the night researching." he nodded. She knows by now he has already learned of the ghost. Layla was telling everyone about the crazy teachers aids that took on a ghost by themselves, without any weapons. Most of the kids thought she was crazy, but there was a few that believed her. Jo wasn't sure how to feel about that, she preferred these kids stay in the dark about what goes bump in the night.

She also knew that with what these kids had to face, they already knew evil. "What's bothering you Logan?" she watches her friend as he leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. That's when it hits her he's worried about her. "Be careful kid that Ryder is a heartbreaker." she had to struggle not to laugh. Sam a heartbreaker, he was the sweetest person she knew. Sam wouldn't, couldn't hurt a fly. "What makes you say that Logan?" He just looks at her, his brown eyes tired and old looking. He has seen a lot in his lifetime, some he remembers and others he doesn't. "I just do kid, I just do."

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't believe it; plopping down on the Professor's couch, he ran his fingers through his hair. "They are still here?" he asks feeling a little lost. The Professor nods, a small smile playing on his face. Sam looks away again, feeling like that lost runaway he was not so many years ago. It had been so hard , leaving dad and Dean. They were all he had left, he couldn't see a life without them, but he had left anyway. Now they were here at the school that had been a refuge, and they <em>wanted <em>to see him. "Maybe you should bring our young FireStarter; I think they would like her." Sam shrugged and clasped his hands together, if anything Jo could always be there for moral support.

* * *

><p>John watched his oldest as he paced back and forth, stopping every now and then to look in the mirror. The Professor had called and said that Sam would meet them at the local pizza parlor, but first his son had some business to take care of. Now what that business was John had no idea, and the Professor would not expound on it either. That was a little annoying, is this what it feels like to be on the other side. To have the you'll-know-when-I want-you-to-know crap shoveled on him. Yeah well if that was the case he didn't like it very much. "Chill out bud, you're not going on a date." He snapped at his oldest as he made another pass by the mirror. Dean shot him a nasty look that instantly softened. Always did when it came to Sammy. "Yeah I know dad, it's just that…" his worlds trailed off, but John knew what the kid meant. This was Sammy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Really?" Jo asks him, keeping all of her attention on the shotgun in her hands. She was trying to be as nonchalant as she could, but Sam could see through it. Her lips were pursed in thought; some of her blond hair fringed her face. And blazing like two neon signs on her cheeks, were twin pink spots. She was pleased he had asked, but was she seriously so shocked? "Yes really." he murmured with a shake of his head. "Well okay, then lets get this thing started so we can go see your dad and brother." He smiled at her back as she walked away, shotgun on her shoulder. If nothing else, Dean was going to love her.<p>

They trudged through the mud and murk of the abandoned cemetery; he looked towards Jo and noticed her nose scrunched up in distaste. "I'm going to need a shower before the night is through." she muttered. He took the time to really look at her. Her dark jeans were covered in mud; it also splattered her face and chest. "Yeah you are you smell like a swamp." Flipping him off she stalked ahead of him, but he knew she wasn't mad at him. Not really. "I know," she tossed over her shoulder, "of course that might have something to, with the fact that we are in a swamp." She was right, they were going to have a hell of a time lighting this dude up.

"Find the gravesite yet?" He called after her, as he checked the map in his hands. Shifting his duffel so it sat on his shoulder better, he looked around at the rows of crumbling down gravestones. Old man Peterson should be around here… "Got him!" …well never mind then. He followed the sound of Jo's voice, when he found her she sent him a beaming smile. Did he mention how pretty she looked when she smiled? Shaking himself, he tossed the duffel on top a fallen down gravestone, and set about digging.

When he was about half way down he heard her yelp, "Hey!" followed by a loud squelch. "Jo!" He shouted he couldn't see over the wall of dirt and mud. Couldn't see if she was all right. "Jo answer me!" If she didn't answer him, ghost be damned. "I'm fine! Just fell into the murk." with a nod she couldn't see he set back to work. "Ooo this is so gross. That's it I am never coming to this place again!" Despite her complaining he knew that if the job required her to come here she would, it's just who Jo was. "Eh quit your belly aching and give me a hand out." as she helped him out he was pretty sure he heard her mumble "some boyfriend you are", but he couldn't be sure. Shoving the kerosene and the salt at him, they set about finishing the job.

After the flames had died and the grave was refilled, he tossed an arm around her waist. Really liking the feel of her against his side. "You'll like my brother." He says to her now, he could feel a smile blooming across his face. "What about your dad?" There is something he has noticed about her, Jo Harvelle didn't do hesitation. He always admired her for that, Sam hesitated, not all the time and not when it counted. "Dad…well dad will like because me and Dean like you." she gave a snort at that. "Thanks for the confidence boost."

* * *

><p>After a nice hot shower and dressed now in a fresh pair of jeans, and dress shirt. She stood by Sam side as they waited to be seated. She was nervous as all hell, but there was no way she was going to admit that. She was here for moral support; this was the first time Sam would be seeing his family in years. He deserved to have a good time; at least one of them should get to see their family. "Are they here yet?" she hissed into his ear. Stupid question really, if they were here then they wouldn't have to wait to be seated. Sam shook his head as the hostess walked up to them, a fake smile spread across her face. They followed her to a booth and sat down. "Pitcher of beer, four mugs." She heard Sam order, but she wasn't paying any attention. She was to busy looking out the window, searching for the big black car he said his brother drove.<p>

After a few moments, she watched as a cherry '67 Impala pulled into the parking lot. She let out a low whistle recognizing it as the one his brother drove. "What?" Sam asked her, looking at her with a quizzical look. She pointed out the window as two men climbed out of the car; she also noticed how on edge Sam had become. "Sam calm down, they wouldn't be here if they didn't accept you." He nodded, but he looked like he didn't believe her. "Look at me and my mom, I've been gone for years and she hasn't tried to find me." It was true, out on her own since she was fifteen and living at the institute for almost three years now. Still no word, at least Sam's family cared. "Your right." he mumbled, as he wiped his palms on the tops of his jeans. "Of course I am. I'm always right." She beamed up at him.

Another few moments passed, and the tension rolling off Sam was beginning to get to her. Looking around him she saw two men standing at the door, one was wearing a black leather jacket, his black curly hair a bit shaggy. The beginnings of a beard shadowed his strong jaw line. The other one was dressed similarly to the tall dark haired man, but to her that's where the similarities ended. The younger man was about an inch or so shorter, his spiky sandy blond hair cut military short. He looked nervous while the older man wore a blank expression. When Sam wasn't looking, she waved them over, pointing down at Sam when they shot her a quizzical glance.

"What did you just do?" Sam asked her, turning shinning hazel eyes her way. "Nothing, stand up Sam your family is here." she murmured giving him a slight shove. She could be pushy when she wanted to be, now was one of those times. Shoving him until he stood by the booth, they greeted his father and brother. "Dad." Sam said in a small voice, rolling her eyes she gave him another shove, right into his brothers waiting arms. She almost cried at the look of relief on the middle Winchesters face, and how he gripped his brother as tight as he could. John (the father) eyed her a moment before he to wrapped his son up in a bear hug.

* * *

><p>She smiled at the men around her; Dean was in the middle of telling a particularly embarrassing story about Sam. Sam pretended to hate it, but she could tell he loved every minute of it. "Seriously?" she asked, when Dean mentioned the time Sam had run around the parking lot of the latest motel, buck-naked. At Dean's nod, she tossed her head back and laughed, ignoring the disgruntled look on Sam's face. It's what he gets for making sure Rogue kept giving her that nasty tasting stuff. "So how do you know our Sammy?" Dean asked her, a shark like glint in his pretty green eyes. If he thinks, he's going to intimidate her he had another thing coming to him.<p>

"Well for one, we work at the school together." Sam said looking at her, she smiled at him. Leaning her chin on her fist she said, "Yeah, we met a few days after being found. Best friends ever since." Yeah okay, so that wasn't particularly true, he didn't like her at first and she well, she couldn't stand him. However, there had been something about the lonely shaggy haired boy. "Best friends," Sam snorted, "don't let her fool you, she hated me when she met me." she rolled her eyes at him. And he calls her melodramatic. "I did not, but I did kick his ass a few times." Looking up at John and Dean, she saw them watching her, judging her. She hoped they liked what they saw.

* * *

><p>Three men stood staring at the so-called school they knew their job. They just had to wait for the troops to land; soon they would storm the school. Soon the boss would have enough of these mutants. And can proclaim to the word the world, show the world what a threat these things really were. All they had to do was wait they had time. Before long, everyone will be asleep, and they can take action.<p> 


End file.
